This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The ability to visualize and localize cellular proteins in tissues or cultured cells is an essential component of any biological program. The Molecular Histology and Fluorescence Imaging Core is dedicated to assisting researchers within the department, the University of Montana, and across the state with projects involving the identification, visualization, and localization of proteins in tissue culture as well as in tissue sections. The purpose of The MHFI core is to provide researchers with the resources to prepare tissue sections for histological and immunohistochemical staining. Toward this end the facility maintains the following equipment: + 2 microtomes for cutting paraffin embedded tissue- RMC MT 920 and Shandon Finesse 325 + 1 Shandon Citadel 2000 tissue processor + 1 Shandon Histocentre 2 embedding center + 1 Shandon Veristain 24-4 automated stainer for standard histology stains + 2 Cryotome cryostatic microtomes for frozen tissues [unreadable]one for human tissue, one for non [unreadable]human tissue + 1 vibratome for sectioning fixed tissues The core also maintains an available inventory of slides, coverslips, mounting media, waterbaths, and a variety of other histology tools. The core employs a staff scientist versed in histology and immunohistochemistry (IHC) techniques. The scientist consults with researchers on experimental design, maintains the core equipment, provides histology services and training to researchers and students, and other related services as needed. The MHFI provides researchers with analyzable images of cells/tissues. The core contains both the equipment and the technical assistance for acquiring and analyzing images taken from both the light and confocal microscope. The facility maintains the following equipment: + Olympus SZX16 Research Stereo Microscope, with a DP71- 12.5MP CCD Camera + 1 Nikon E800 research epifluorescent/transmitted light microscope with DIC optics + 1 Biorad Radiance 2000 confocal microscope on a Nikon TE300 inverted epifluor/ transmitted light microscope + 1 Nuance multi-spectral Image analysis system + NIH Imaging, Image J, CRi/Nuance Multispectral imaging, Image Pro Version 6.2 and Photoshop software + 3 Macintosh computers + 2 PC workstations The MHFI Core is under the direction of Dr. Diana Lurie (Professor, BMED). Dr. Lurie has 20 years of experience in both imaging and tissue preparation techniques including immunocytochemistry. She is the direct supervisor of Lou Herritt, the Staff Scientist for the MHFI core. Ms. Herritt is an experienced histologist with extensive training in imaging, including advanced coursework in confocal microscope techniques. Diane Brooks, B.S., provides additional technical support in the core. Dr. Lurie, Ms. Brooks and Ms. Herritt meet weekly to discuss the maintenance of the core facility as well as scientific projects currently ongoing in the core.